Misunderstanding
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Moka has a crush on someone, but it isn't who everyone thinks. In an attempt to confess her love, Moka ends up with her feelings crushed. Yuri. Rated T for some suggestive situations.


Here's a little one-shot I came up with for a request I got from Snake Screamer. It's Moka X Kurumu so if you don't like Yuri, you don't have to read.

Disclaimer: I don't one Rosario + Vampire. I make no money from this story.

**Misunderstanding**

Yokai academy is a place of secrets. All the students, who are actually monsters, have to hide their true forms from one another by adopting the appearance of a human. But they also have other secrets to keep aside from what they really are. Some students, like Moka Akashiya, had a crush that they wished to keep hidden. If you asked any of the students at Yokai, they would most likely assume that Moka's crush was Tsukune Aono. But they're wrong. If anything, Tsukune is an obstacle standing between Moka and the real object of her affections, Kurumu Kurono.

Moka wasn't sure when she developed her feelings for the succubus, but she knew her feelings were genuine. She felt her heart race whenever the other girl was around and even when she knew that Kurumu was after Tsukune, she couldn't help but blush and admire her. Whenever they had to change for Phys ed. Moka would sneak peeks at the girl's more mature body, trying not to drool over her. She was even starting to get…cravings whenever Kurumu was around her for too long, but she always controlled herself. Thankfully she had very good self restrain from the numerous times she had wanted to bite someone's neck and drink their blood.

Every day was a trial for Moka, both to keep her crush a secret and to restrain herself from giving in to the cravings she was getting. It seemed like every time she saw Kurumu, they would become stronger. She even found herself staring hungrily at the girl's neck sometimes. Each day when classes let out she'd struggle through their club activities for the school newspaper, barely able to maintain her composure around Kurumu. Once the club let out she'd rush back to her room and run herself a cold bath, using the special herbs she needed so she could be in the water. Sometimes she envied people who could just take a cold shower instead, it was so much easier.

Moka was currently soaking in one of her ice cold baths, trying to will away the thoughts plaguing her mind. Images of Kurumu were almost always in her head. She had such a beautiful smile, soft silky hair and her figure was enough to make Moka green with envy but also blush in admiration. Moka realized that her thoughts were once again focusing on the succubus and splashed her face with the cold water in the tub. She scolded herself mentally; aggravated that she couldn't even keep herself from thinking about the other girl for a single minute.

Letting out a sigh she looked down at the water in the tub, "I need help."

-----X-----

The next day after classes Moka went to one of the second year classrooms where she could find Ginei Morioka, a 17 year old werewolf and the president of the school's newspaper club. The guy was girl-crazy almost to the point of being the worst kind of pervert, but Moka couldn't think of anyone better to talk to. If nothing else, he could at least help her come out and tell her feelings to Kurumu. She waited until he left the classroom before confronting him.

"Um, G-Gin? Could I talk to you…alone?"

The older boy smirked at her, getting the wrong idea, "You want to be alone with me Moka? I think that can be arranged. Your room or mine?"

"Actually, couldn't we just do it here in the classroom since everyone else is gone?"

That was a poor choice of words on Moka's part; now Gin really did have the wrong idea. His smile became almost wolf-like and he let her into the now empty class room and shut the door behind him. Moka swallowed the lump in her throat, very nervous about asking advice from the older boy. Of course the way he was looking at her wasn't helping either. Taking a breath, Moka got straight to the point.

"I need advice."

Gin blinked, now starting to realize that he had misunderstood the girl's intentions. "Advice? What kind of advice?"

Moka blushed, "There's somebody I really like and I want to tell them how I feel. But…I'm too afraid to do it."

"Who is it? Tsukune?"

"N-no, actually it's not even a guy. It's …" Moka became too embarrassed and mumbled out the rest of the sentence. Normally someone would have had to ask her to repeat herself. But being a werewolf, Gin not only had a better sense of smell but hearing too, so he still picked it up. His eyes went wide with surprise and needed a second to make sure he had heard the girl right.

"Kurumu? You have a crush on her?" Moka nodded, looking down at her feet. Gin smirked again. "I see; I didn't know you swung that way Moka. Sure, I'll help you out. First of all, you should know that…"

Not even a minute later, Moka left the classroom in a huff. She blushed angrily as she left Gin behind to nurse the sore spot on his face where she had hit him. Needless to say, the advice he had given her was less than helpful. She wanted to come out and tell her feelings to Kurumu, and Gin's methods just weren't for her.

Now needing to find someone else to talk to about all of this she ended up looking for Mizore. She had considered Yukari or Tsukune, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell them just yet. After all, she knew that they both liked her and she wanted to break it to them gently. But first she'd need to know how to confront Kurumu about her feelings. So she decided to see Mizore since the girl was shy around Tsukune like Moka was with Kurumu. But at least she was able to tell Tsukune she liked him unlike Moka with her crush.

Moka went in search of Tsukune, knowing that wherever he was she'd find Mizore close by. Out on the school grounds she saw the boy walking back to the boy's dorm and as expected, Mizore was stalking him a safe distance away in the bushes. Moka snuck over to where the other girl was and joined her. Mizore was a little confused as to why Moka was creeping around in the bushes as well and turned to face her.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my niche."

The vampire smiled nervously, "It's nothing like that! I need to talk to you that's all."

Mizore raised an eyebrow, "Talk about what?"

"I need advice. You see, it's like this…" Moka told Mizore about her crush on Kurumu and how her feelings were growing stronger. She told the girl about the urges that she had been getting and the not so helpful advice she had gotten from Gin. Mizore sat and listened throughout it all, not seemingly surprised by any of it.

"So you like balloon girl? Why not just tell her?"

Moka blushed, "I can't. She loves Tsukune and thinks that I love him. Plus I know that Tsukune likes me a lot. If I tell her, she'll tell him and then she'll make her move with him. I won't stand a chance."

Mizore sighed and gave Moka a slap to the face. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're giving up without even trying. Just tell her!"

Moka brought her hand to the pink mark on her face where the other girl had slapped her, "B-but…"

"No buts! Listen, I'm in the same boat as you. If you do tell Kurumu how you feel then yeah, she's going to try even harder to get Tsukune to love her because you're no longer an obstacle. That's going to make it harder for me to win Tsukune over. But I'm not going to let that stop me from trying just like you aren't going to let it stop you. Got it?"

The other girl took a moment to let Mizore's words sink in. Realizing that she was right, Moka nodded; a determined look on her face. She stood up, feeling a confidence that she hadn't thought she'd have before.

"You're right Mizore! I'm going to go and find Kurumu right now!"

"No need. She'll be here any second."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Mizore turned and looked at the boy's dorm. Tsukune had already gone inside and had been in there for the past few minutes while the girls had been talking. "I've committed Tsukune's schedule to memory. Every day after classes he heads back to his room to drop off his school books. And today's Wednesday so he'll leave again to go make a phone call to his parents. The communal phone in the boy's dorm doesn't work so he has to use a pay phone in the school. Not even five seconds after walking out of that door, Kurumu is going to run up to him. Just wait, it never fails."

Moka gawked at Mizore, shocked at just how well the girl knew the boy's life. Deciding not to ask any questions, she just knelt down next to Mizore and watched with her. True to the snow fairy's word, Tsukune left the building not even a minute later. Before the boy could even take five steps, he was glomped by Kurumu, the girl's breasts squishing against his back. Moka and Mizore cast jealous glares at the two, Mizore wanting to be in Kurumu's place and Moka wanting to be in Tsukune's place. Mizore signaled for Moka to go and make her move, she herself wishing to remain in her hiding place so she could continue with her favorite hobby.

The vampire girl crept away and left from her hiding place where Kurumu and Tsukune wouldn't be able to see her. She brushed herself off and walked towards the boy's dorm. Tsukune was walking in her direction, with Kurumu latched to his arm like a parasite. Once again Moka felt a sting of jealousy but hid it. She walked up to the two, smiling at them. Tsukune smiled back and Kurumu gave her a small glare, as if she was trying to dare Moka to take Tsukune from her. Moka tried to ignore it, but still felt a little hurt to have the girl she loved look at her that way. Nonetheless she focused on her current objective.

"Kurumu, could I talk to you real quick? Alone?"

The succubus didn't seem to keen on having to leave Tsukune's side but she let go of his arm and let Moka lead her someplace private where they could talk. Now left alone, Tsukune continued on his way to make his phone call, completely unaware of his usual stalker.

Moka and Kurumu ended up going behind the girl's dorm building. It was near the edge of the forest and not many students hung out there so it was a perfect a place as any. Kurumu stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the other girl impatiently.

"What is it Moka? I want to get back to Tsukune so make it quick."

"Um, it's funny that you should mention Tsukune. I need to talk to you about him real quick and…" Moka blushed, growing nervous. "I also need to tell you something about myself after that. You might be a little shocked when you hear it, but please don't be mad at me."

Unknown to Moka, Kurumu was figuring out just what she was talking about. Unfortunately, she came to the wrong conclusion and glared angrily at Moka. "Oh, I see what this is about."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you're trying to get me to leave Tsukune alone so you can have him all to yourself!"

"What? No! I mean, I do want you to leave Tsukune alone, but…"

"But nothing! I'm not going to let you talk me out of anything! I _love_ him, you got that! Succubi are able to tell if someone's their soul mate so I _know_ that I love him! You on the other hand, you only _think_ you love him!"

Moka shook her head, "N-no you have it all wrong. You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand just fine! I understand that you're nothing but an obstacle standing between me and Tsukune! As far as I'm concerned the sooner you're out of my way the better! So just drop dead!"

Tears fell from Moka's eyes, the girl's heart crushed. She turned and ran off, devastated. Kurumu watched Moka leave, feeling her anger subside at the sight of the other girl's tears. She felt a dull ache in her chest and couldn't understand why it was there. Shaking it off she went back to find Tsukune, telling herself it was probably nothing to be concerned about.

-----X-----

A few days passed and Kurumu noticed that Moka hadn't been coming to school. She heard from other girls that Moka had locked herself in her room and hadn't come out for any reason. The succubus felt guilty and worried; the ache in her chest returning. She tried to ignore it, but it seemed to grow stronger with each passing day that Moka was absent, even though she and the vampire girl didn't have the same classes together.

The school day ended and Kurumu went to the newspaper club's room. It was here that the ache seemed strongest. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she missed Moka being around. Kurumu sighed in frustration, confused by the things she was feeling without Moka around. She sat down and waited for the other club members to show up, trying to ignore the odd feeling.

It wasn't too long before Mizore came into the room, the girl setting her eyes on Kurumu and approaching the girl. She stood in front of Kurumu, looking down at her nonchalantly.

"Moka wasn't in school again today. She won't leave her room either. What did you say to her to upset her so much?"

Kurumu glared at the snow fairy, "What makes you think I have anything to do with Moka skipping school?"

"Easy, the last time I saw her she said she was going to talk with you and I saw the two of you head off together. Then the next day she started to skip classes and locked herself up in her room. So I'm guessing that she's upset because of something you said."

"So what if it is! She deserved it for what she was trying to do."

"Hey, I know it can't be easy to have another girl come out to you but still…"

"Huh? Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Moka didn't 'come out' to me. What gave you that stupid idea?"

Mizore sighed, "Never mind, just tell me what you said to her."

"I told her she was in the way of me and Tsukune and that she could just drop dead. Why?"

"I get it now. No wonder she's so upset. Did you even let her tell you what she wanted to tell you?"

Kurumu shook her head, starting to grow curious. "No, I didn't. Why? Didn't she want to tell me to leave Tsukune alone?"

Mizore laughed, "Well yeah, she probably would want you to do that. But that isn't what she was going to say. It's a good thing you're sitting down, this may be a shock." She gave Kurumu a moment to absorb that before going on. "She loves you."

Kurumu's eyes went wide with shock and her heart skipped a beat. She stared at the other girl for a minute or so before she remembered how to talk. "W-what? She...I-I, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. She's in love with you and she's probably really upset that you said those things to her. You should go and apologize to her and…are you crying?"

The succubus brought her hand to her eyes and wiped away a drop. She was in fact crying and the feeling in her chest had gotten worse than ever before. If felt as though someone had placed her heart in an ice cold vice and was slowly squeezing it. Her thoughts turned to Moka. The way the girl had run crying from her that day, the way she had probably kept crying until she couldn't cry anymore and the way she had secluded herself in her room and was probably miserable and alone. Kurumu got up, now able to feel the hot tears streaking down her cheeks. She wiped them away and walked past Mizore, the girl stopping her by placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To see Moka and talk to her. I…I think I made a horrible mistake."

"What do you mean? Yeah, you were mean to her but I wouldn't go that far."

Kurumu turned to face her, "No! I mean that…that I might have been wrong about Tsukune being my soul mate. I-I don't know how to explain it but…"

"Then don't explain. Just go." Kurumu thanked her and left, rushing out and accidentally bumping into Tsukune. She apologized and then kept going, Tsukune walking into the room and up to Mizore.

"What's wrong with Kurumu? She looked upset."

"Oh she's just going to talk to Moka. The other day Moka wanted to tell Kurumu she loved her but Kurumu apparently bit her head off and that's why she's been absent lately, because she's really upset. But Moka never told Kurumu she loves her so I told Kurumu just now. And it looks like Kurumu just realized she was in the closet so she's going to apologize to her and that's pretty much it."

Tsukune stood there, absorbing what the normally shy and quiet girl had just told him. He looked like he had been turned to stone and Mizore took his hand and held it in hers. Tsukune didn't resist, still shocked from what he had just learned.

-----X-----

While Mizore took advantage of the situation to be alone with Tsukune, Kurumu made a beeline for the girl's dorm. She rushed to Moka's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again, louder this time. Once again there was no response. Kurumu pounded on the door as loudly as she could. "Moka I know you're in there! Please come out, I need to talk to you! I want to apologize!"

After a moment Kurumu heard someone moving around inside the apartment. Moka unlocked the door an opened it a crack, peeking out at the other girl. Kurumu could see bags under the girl's eyes; apparently she hadn't been getting much sleep. The girl felt worse about having hurt Moka's feelings now but reminded herself that was the reason she had come here. She took a breath and looked Moka in the eyes, a sincere look on her face.

"Moka, I'm so sorry. Mizore told me what you wanted to say to me and I…I feel horrible for making you cry like that. I take back what I said and…I-I want to…to make it up to you."

Before Moka could ask what Kurumu meant, the girl pushed the door open and pulled Moka in for a chaste kiss. It only lasted a second but it was enough to shock Moka and bring a smile to her lips.

"Kurumu…does this mean that…?"

"I'm not sure what it means Moka. But I think I was wrong about Tsukune being my soul mate. I think it was really you all along. But I'm still not entirely sure. I know I care for you and I'll definitely go out with you. So, will you give me a chance?"

Moka took a second to take in what Kurumu just said and then threw herself at the girl, wrapping her arms around her. "Yes! Of course I will! Oh, Kurumu you've made me so happy! I can't wait, let's go out now!"

Kurumu giggled and pushed the girl away, "Slow down. We have plenty of time for that but first you look like you need a nap…and a bath. You stink."

Moka smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I suppose I have been neglecting my hygiene. Um, would you join me for a bath and then, maybe cuddle with me in bed while I nap?"

The succubus blushed but nodded, "I do owe you for the way I treated you the other day. But don't think this means you can try anything." She went inside and the two went into Moka's bathroom. Moka ran a hot bath and added the special herbs she needed so she could go into the water. The girls stripped down and started to wash up, both blushing throughout the entirety of it. Once they finished they climbed into the tub, Moka laying on top of Kurumu and sighing happily as she rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. Kurumu blushed more and wrapped her arms around the vampire, slowly relaxing and beginning to enjoy the close contact.

Moka nuzzled against Kurumu's neck, making the girl feel a little uncomfortable. She went to press her lips against Kurumu's neck, but stopped to look up at her first. "Kurumu, c-could I…?"

Kurumu nodded, "Go on, I don't mind." She smiled down at Moka as the girl pressed her lips to her neck, giggling a little. However it wasn't just a simple kiss like she thought it was going to be, something that she discovered when Moka bit into her neck and began to gently drink her blood. Kurumu gasped and almost pushed Moka off of her, but for some reason she didn't. Instead she let Moka have her fill of blood, the girl pulling away and licking her lips.

"Wow, your blood is so yummy Kurumu! Even better than Tsukune's!"

"Well, don't let that keep you from having any of his. I don't think I'm comfortable with you doing that too often just yet."

Moka blushed and apologized. The girls finished their bath and got out of the tub. They got ready to climb in bed. However Kurumu didn't have any pajamas, unlike Moka. She had to settle for just putting her bra and panties on, Moka doing the same to be fair. They climbed into bed, Moka once again laying with her head on Kurumu's shoulder. After a little while she and Kurumu started to exchange quick, chaste kisses. Moka moved down to the other girl's neck, caressing the tender flesh with her lips. Kurumu moaned softly as Moka got up and looked her in the eyes. The succubus could see Moka's eyes were full of love and desire.

"Kurumu…I'm sorry but I can't resist you anymore. I need to have you…now."

Kurumu blushed and closed her eyes, "Be gentle…"

She waited for the feel of Moka's hands on her body, for the feel of her tongue against her skin, but the only thing she ended up feeling was the vampire's fangs as they sank back into her neck. The succubus tense up but soon relaxed again as Moka snuggled next to her, enjoying the taste of her blood. Kurumu wrapped her arms around the girl. She could tell already that things we're going to be like this from now on, but she'd get used to it. After all, it was for her soul mate.

End.

Well, that's it. As always my endings aren't as good as I'd like them to be but that's the best I could do. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
